


Yujikiri Drabbles (Maybe more?)

by Weirdmuffingirl



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdmuffingirl/pseuds/Weirdmuffingirl
Summary: This is a collection of SAO works I have done surrounding the pair of Eugeo and Kirito with messed up scenarios whether it be sexual or otherwise, mostly for a friend until I brought them here. Please take caution while reading this, your mental health is very important to me.
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Happy Birthday, Eugeo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atsu_takei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsu_takei/gifts).



> This is for a dear friend of mine when it was Eugeo's birthday so some stuff may not be correct as I'm not well versed on it at all. Please understand this, be safe, and enjoy.

"Kiri~! It's my birthday, so we have to go on a special date, ya know!"

"Why does my eye hurt... I don't understand. I lost vision in it long ago, Kiri." Tears were streaming down my face at a tempo I could never be able to control in my current state. "Why are you here... Why are you alive..? Why do you love me! I don't understand!"

"Do you not remember, Eugeo?" The soft, slowly callousing hand held my face up. Swiping away tears left and right, in an attempt to save me from non-existent embarrassment.

"I don't... it hurts... it hurts Kiri, please... I need to-" He shifts my hair to the side. My words fail to continue the sentence, gripping onto my throat as if they feared to leave.

"You got the best birthday gift I could give you, Eugeo. I gave you my eye. It's what you wanted after all! I gave you my sword and you cut it out."

He was right. It was his birthday. But this wasn't... he didn't ask for this... he wasn't gifted this... was he? No. No no. Why would he hurt his boyfriend, his soon to be fiancé then husband like that.

"Look at me. Look at what you did." The hands comforting me only changed to yank me forward. They commanded my attention. 

"Oh gosh. Kiri what happened!? What did I do to you?! Why! Why are you..." Kirito only smiles back to me. Dried and fresh blood were a stream leading back to an open eye socket. The last of the optic nerve was dangling, blood vessels were broken and the only thing for what little was left to hold onto.

"Silly Eugeo, you did this to me. You cut as much of my optic nerve as you could and sealed it to yours. Isn't it amazing what technology can do?" He slowly moved me to the dresser of the bedroom we were in. My right eye was his color. His soft, smoke gray eye contrasting his own bright, forest green one. There was slight blood adorning the gray, as if his own body was welcoming it with an entrance. 

"No... No I can't... how? Why..? Where is Alice? This has to be a dream- a nightmare! She can get us out of here!" I feverently try to pull him up, try to run out of the room. My legs are only numb. No matter how numb they are, how dead the nerves are, how nauseous I feel... the pain only breaks me.

"Do you not remember Eugeo? You really must have had too many pies and ale. Here." My twitching body lifts into a cold chest. No matter how safe I could feel, the image of his eye, the sight of his love, the feel of his heart not beating... I'm a monster.

The bathroom door left nothing to hide. Blood coats every wall, the tub housing the vast majority... about a human's worth if I had to guess. The door fully open reveals the truth. This isn't a nightmare, this is hell. This is hell with my name on it. Oh my god...

"Alice I love you! Thank you for the birthday gift so much!" Her golden hair perfectly swaying in the wind. Ocean eyes complimenting the rosy dust on her cheeks.

"Well I might as well spend now with you before Kirito gets you all night." The way her hands close ever so slightly, fingers pushing back a loose strand. The way she pulls me along back to my place, legs running far faster than mine could.

"Yeah! I would love that!" I wish I was as amazing as Alice or Kirito.

Her arms were separated at the elbow and shoulder. The cuts were jagged and haphazardly. I can feel the bile rise in my mouth as I heave onto the floor. Kirito pays it no mind. Her legs were missing from her abdomen at clean, more precise incisions. Her head... was barely attached, the flesh there stretching trying to desperate keep to her abdomen as if she could have kept breathing, kept trying, kept living. 

"Alice... Alice! AAALLLIIIIICCCEE!" I am choking on a horrible mixture of tears and blood, mucus and saliva that is so terribly salty and revolting.

"She gave you the best present you wanted." Kirito moves into the bathroom, taking my hand to pick up my sword. My sword...

"Her... Alice's blood... oh god oh god... I killed her? I killed Alice... I... I killed Alice." Her face was the most contorted pain I have ever seen. It was a strained smile that held so many juxtaposed emotions. 

Kirito though, he walks out like its nothing. Brings me back to the bed. Lays me down. Strips me. Why.... why... 

"Time for your biggest birthday gift, my savior."

"But Alice... Alice!"

"You took her legs. They need to rest. Your old legs are over there." As soon as those words leave him, I follow his finger to the corner. Laying by my boots... were my legs. God.... Oh god... Alice... I killed her... her legs... I couldn't feel them... they weren't in the bathroom.... oh god.

Kirito gently caresses my cheek, whispering sweet nothings as I desperately want to trust his touch. The way Kirito touches my sides... the few things I can still feel, the way he strips so rushed.

"Some birthday gift huh, Eugeo? Shall I fuck you this time so your pretty self can rest. I promise you'll forget all about this pain." I want to trust his words. I want to believe him. 

"If you weren't so perfect perhaps I just might make you be the one inside me again. Enjoy this to its fullest, Eugeo. It is your birthday after all." His smile... so sweet, so warm, so caring... so not him in this scenario. His smile was pushing the empty socket up, blood simply spilling out as more vessels were likely popping from the pressure.

"You are terrible, Kiri. Please... please no. Why... you're hurt! You're hurt, please stop! I..." I couldn't finish my plea as he slowly thrusted in. Delicate and with care, just like always. But this Kirito... this monster, it wasn't his Kiri. 

"Happy birthday, my savior. Here is to another year together." And so, I felt another thrust enter me. Despite how sick this situation was, despite how I just murdered one friend and took the eye of my boyfriend... he knew what made me come undone regardless.

"No... No! I don't want this! This isn't... this isn't what I wanted for my birthday! Wake up! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I beat at his chest, but I know I'm weaker. If this was in battle his HP would be going down by not even a point. 

"You are awake. You're so silly Eugeo."

"Wha-"

"I. Am. Dead. Open your eyes." I did. His body was layed out on the bed, my sword carving right into his chest. His chest was heaving for air, heaving for life and not death. "Eugeo... why..?"

I pull it out quickly, trying so hard to save him. He can't... Kiri can't... "Please don't leave me! Please! Kiri I love you I'm so sorry, please!"

He simply shakes his head, his left eye slowly attempting to open while his right pours out its contents. "You meant no harm. Smile, Eugeo. It's your birthday. Just... run away, ok? Be free for us. Fulfill our journey's meaning. I have always loved you, and I always will... ah- why does my chest hurt..?" 

I hold him as he dies. His last breaths were shaky and fearful. Before the light in them fade, all I can muster out... "I did it. I stole your heart to keep you forever." 

His body slacks completely. It's official, the Kirito Kirigaya, my Kiri, is dead. I can think of only one last idea for my birthday. One where we can all eat pies again with each other, just like old times.

"Armament... Full Control." I stab the sword hard into the wood. I watch the ice blue thorns sprout out, covering the ground. Biting my lip, thorns dig into my legs, growing up my body. With both hands on the sword, I know I need to end this.

"Bloom Blue Rose. Kill." Those beautiful flowers, like the one Kiri made with the bow he put on my gift. I can feel the ice cover my body, I know this isn't meant to kill but... I will not stop it till I die. My mind is going numb... it is so cold...

"Ha... ppy... Birth... d-"


	2. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I learned a plot point of Alicization so I made Atsu cry with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So major spoilers are below, if you truly enjoy this ship I recommend you know how part one of Alicization ends. You have been warned, take care of your mental health because I love you all.

"Mister Kirigaya? There is a visitor for you." Our eyes meet, a view of absolute oblivion. "I will let him in then. This way Mister Eugeo." 

Slow shuffling, like an animal that had fear consume it was making its way to me. My vision fades to black. I am not ready yet.

"Kiri! Kiri please! Doctor! Nurse! Miss, Miss please!" An obnoxious beeping... must be a monitor.

"Sir step back! His heartrate is dropping... Nurse, get me ten milligrams of morphine and get a dose of epinephrine on standby now!" A cool metal is on my chest - I'm not ready. I'm not ready to see him.

"Kiri please! Please I love you! Please open your eyes!" A harsh tug with this radiating warmth, so comforting as if a blanket unlike these paper thin sheets. I'm not ready though. Cool ice tingles transform into pulsating warmth - the machine settles into a rhythmic chime that could drive someone mad.

I wonder... does he miss me like he says? If I were to open my eyes, would he still view me in those emeralds the same way? Perhaps if I were a rose that shade of blue he loves so much, he may love me back at last.

"Mister Kirigaya, you are awake. You gave us all quite the scare earlier, please let us know if you feel unwell!" Meticulously painful movement of the retina, void meets steel. "Ah your guest had to leave since visiting was over. He left you some flowers, truly a kind act from a friend." Friend, if only that title was mutual. She moves it from wherever it may have laid to produce the gift to my sight. Ice fragments held within the abyss of night, overlapping in ripples of life. The clash of swords from childhood, a proclamation of love... roses. "Mister Kirigaya, you are crying! Are you hurt? I'll get the doctor."

That beeping... it harrows me again. The cold, it hurts. I want to see him - I'm not ready to lose him, darkness is my friend for now.

"Doctor, what happened?" I know her. She visits so often just to speak about anything. I wish I still had that kind of motivation, why did I lose it anyway?

"Kirito Kirigaya your fiancé, Ms. Yuuki, has passed during the night. He spoke for the first time during his entire duration, even woke up from his coma yesterday but you were out of town still. All he said was something about Eugeo and roses. We have never had a Eugeo check in here to visit nor roses for this room!" Ah, that's right, my motivation was him. It was my fault after all, I was too careless. He should have lived, not me. I discarded the gift he tried so hard to give me.

"Are you here, Kiri? Please, open your eyes! I don't want you to leave me!" Slowly lashes flutter to disperse the abyss.

Onyx meets Emerald. "I am here, my rose. I made it here at last." I am ready to see you, Eugeo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this was barable and thank you for your time.


End file.
